Breweries by Country
A list of breweries by country. If you know of a brewery, and its country is not listed here, please add it. A Albania Andorra Antigua and Barbuda * Antigua Brewery Argentina * Antares * Córdoba * Quilmes Armenia * Kotayk Australia * See Australian breweries by state Austria * Brau Union International * Brauerei Schwechat * Gösser * Ottakringer * Schloss Eggenberg * Stiegl * Weitra * Wieselburger * Zipfer B Bahamas * Brewery & Beverages Co. Ltd * Brewery Ltd. Bangladesh Barbados * Banks Belarus Belgium * The abbay of Saint Sixtus of Westvleteren * Abbaye du Val-Dieu * Abbaye de Floreffe * Affligem * Alken Maes * Bavik Brewery * Brasserie d'Achouffe * Brasserie à Vapeur * Brasserie de Blaugies * Brasserie de Brunehaut * Brasserie de l'Abbaye des Rocs s.a. * Brasserie de Silly * Brasserie Des Fagnes * Brasserie du Bocq * Brasserie Dubuisson * Brasserie Dupont * Brasserie La Binchoise * Brasserie Lefebvre * Brasserie St. Feuillien * Brewery Slaapmutske * Brouwerij Bavik * Brouwerij Belle-Vue * Brouwerij Boelens * Brouwerij Boon * Brouwerij Bockor * Brouwerij Boelens * Brouwerij Bosteels * Brouwerij Caulier * Brouwerij Contreras * Brouwerij Corsendonk * Brouwerij Crombé * Brouwerij De Block * Brouwerij Het Anker * Brouwerij Palm nv * Brouwerij Strubbe * Brouwerij Timmermans * Brouwerij van Eecke * Brouwerij-brasserie Van Honsebrouck * Cantillon * Chimay * Corsendonk * De Dolle Brouwers * De Gouden Boom * De Halve Maan * De Koninck * de "proef" brouwerij * De Struise Brouwers * Dubuisson Brewery * Duvel Moortgat * Hoegaarden * Jupiler * Liefman's Breweries * Lindemans * Maes * Orval * Palm Breweries * Sint Bernardus * Stella Artois * Urthel * Van Steenberge * Westmalle Abbey Belize Bolivia * Cervecería Boliviana Nacional S.A. Bosnia and Herzegovina * Sarajevska pivara- Sarajevo brewery Brazil * Antarctica (AmBev) * Baden Baden * Bohemia (AmBev) * Brahma (AmBev) * Caracu (AmBev) * Colorado (AmBev) * Devassa * Eisenbahn * Itaipava * Serramalte (AmBev) * Skol (AmBev) * Therezópolis (Cervejaria Sankt Gallen) * Wäls (AmBev) Bulgaria C Cambodia * Kingdom Breweries (Cambodia) Ltd. Canada * See Canadian breweries by province Chile * Rockhopper China * Boxing Cat * Tsingtao Brewery Group Colombia Costa Rica * Cervecería Costa Rica * Imperial Croatia *Karlovačko *Osječko *Ožujsko *Velebitsko Cuba Czech Republic Complete list of Czech Breweries (There are 232 of them at 08/2013) * Bernard * BrouCzech Beers * Budějovický měšťanský pivovar * Budweiser Budvar * Chodovar * The Detenice Castle Brewery * Holba * Královský Pivovar Krušovice * Měšťanský pivovar * Novoměstský pivovar * Pivovar Benešov * Pivovar Berounský Medvěd * Pivovar Černá Hora * Pivovar Eggenberg * Pivovar Herold Březnice * Pivovar Janáček * Pivovar Jihlava * Pivovar Nová Paka * Pivovar Nymburk * Pivovar Pardubice * Pivovar Regent v Třeboni * Pivovar Svijany * Pivovar Svitavy * Pivovar Vratislavice * Pivovar Vyškov * Pivovar Zubr * Pivovary Staropramen * Plzeňský Prazdroj * Podkovan * Primátor * Rebel Beer * Samson * Starobrno * Staropramen * Velkopopovický Kozel * Zlatopramen * Žatecký pivovar D Denmark * Albani * Carlsberg * Ceres * Tuborg * Mikkeller * Ølfabrikken * Amager Bryghus * Nørrebro Bryghus * Raasted Bryghus * Thisted Bryghus * Midtfyns Bryghus * Herslev Bryghus * Det Lille Bryggeri Dominican Republic *Cervecería Nacional Dominicana E Ecuador El Salvador * Cadejo Brewing Company http://cervezacadejo.com/ England * See United Kingdom breweries Estonia F Finland * Diamond Beer Brewing Company * Hartwall * Lapin * Olvi France * Brasserie Castelain * Brasserie Meteor * Brasseries Kronenbourg * Le Brewery * St-Sylvestre Brewery G Georgia Germany see German breweries by state H Haiti Prestige Beer Honduras * D&D Brewery Hong Kong * Blue Girl Beer Hungary * Dreher * HEINEKEN Hungária * Borsodi * Pécsi Sörfőzde I Iceland India * International Breweries PLC * First Irish Brew house/ Microbrewery in India * United Breweries * The Biere Club, Bangalore * Toit Brew Pub, Bangalore * Doolally Craft Beers, Pune * Doolally * Devan Breweries Pvt Ltd Ireland * Beamish * Carlow Brewing * Guinness * Murphy's * Reel Deel Brewing Co Ltd Crossmolina Israel * The Dancing Camel *Israel Beer Breweries *Tempo Beer Industries Ltd. Italy * Birra Castello * Birra Damae * Peroni * Theresianer * Forst * Pedavena J Jamaica * Red Stripe Beer Japan * Asahi Breweries Ltd. * Baird Brewing Company * Kirin * Kiuchi Brewery * Otaru * Sapporo * Suntory * Tokyo Brewing Company K Kenya * East African Breweries Ltd Korea, North Korea, South * Craftworks * Hite-Jinro * Oriental Brewery * 7Brau L Laos * Lao Brewery Company Latvia * Aldaris * Bauskas Alus * Brālis * Brūveris * Cēsu Alus * Kimmel * Latgales Alus Darītava * Lāčplēša Alus * Līvu Alus * Līvu Alus Darītava („Griģis un Co”) * Lodinga Alus Darītava * Piebalgas Alus * Užavas Alus Darītava * Valmiermuižas alus Liechtenstein Lithuania * Gubernija * Kalnapilis Brewery * Mažeikių lokys * Rinkuškiai * Švyturys Luxembourg M Macedonia Madagascar Malaysia * Carlsberg Malaysia Malta * Farsons Mexico * Cerveza Tijuana * Grupo Modelo * Cervecería Cuauhtémoc-Moctezuma * Cervecería Primus Montenegro Monaco Morocco N Namibia Windhoek Lager Netherlands * Alfa Bier * Amstelbrouwerij * Amsterdam Premium Beers * Brand Bier * Budelse Brouwerij * Brouwerij de Prael * Grolsch * Gulpener * Heineken * Jopenkerk Brouwerij * Mongozo * Stadsbrouwerij De Hemel en Distilleerderij de Geest * St.Christoffel Brewery New Zealand * Bennetts Beer * The Croucher Brewing Co * Epic Brewing Company * Invercargill Brewery * Wanaka Beerworks * Dominion breweries * Lion Breweries * Emersons * Independent Breweries Ltd * Green Man Brewery * Harrington's Breweries * McDuff's Brewery * McCashins Brewery * Pink Elephant Brewery * Steam Brewing Company * Moa Brewing Company Nigeria * Nigerian Breweries Northern Ireland * See United Kingdom breweries Norway * Aass Brewery * Ringnes Brewery * Mack Brewery * Hansa Borg Brewery * Nøgne Ø * Haandbryggeriet * Oslo Mikrobryggeri O P Palestinian Territory * Taybeh Brewing Company Panama * Panama Cerveza * Atlas * Balboa Paraguay Peru * Unión de Cervecerías Peruanas Backus y Johnston S.A.A. * Cervecería Nuevo Mundo * Barbarian * Oveja Negra * Maddok * Magdalena * Beerstache * Barranco Beer Company * Teach * Planeta Bierra * Invictus * Sierra Andina * Candelaria * Cumbres Philippines * San Miguel Beer Poland * Browar AleBrowar * Browar Amber * Browar Artezan * Browar Bartek * Browar Bednary * Browar Bojanowo * Browar Bosman * Browar Brok * Browar Ciechan * Browar Cornelius * Browar Czarnków * Browar Dojlidy * Browar EDI * Browar Fortuna * Browar Fuhrmann * Browar Głubczyce * Browar Gościszewo * Browar Grybów * Browar Imielin * Browar Jabłonowo * Browar Jagiełło * Browar Jurand * Browar Kasztelan * Browar Koreb * Browar Kormoran * Browar Krajan * Browar Książęcy * Browar Lech * Browar Lwówek * Browar Łomża * Browar Leżajsk * Browar na Jurze * Browar Namysłów * Browar Nr 1 w Lublinie * Browar Nr 1 w Łodzi * Browar Okocim * Browar Piast * Browar Pinta * Browar Probus * Browar Sierpc * Browar Stu Mostów * Browar Tarczyn * Browar w Zwierzyńcu * Browar Warka * Browar Wąsosz * Browar Witnica * Browar Zamkowy * Browar Zarzecze * Browar Zodiak * Browar Żywiec * Browarnia * Pracownia Piwna * Ursa Maior Portugal Q R Romania *Alutus *Aurora *Azuga *Balcea *Balea *Bergenbier *Bucegi *Ciuc *Ciucas *Craiova *Gambrinus *Golden Brau *Silva *Stejar *Timisoreana *Ursus Russia * Балтика * Tinkoff S Scotland * See United Kingdom breweries Serbia Singapore * Asia Pacific Breweries Slovakia * Popper * Topvar * Zlatý Bažant * Šariš * Martiner * Urpiner * Kelt * Corgoň * Palatín * Smädný Mních Slovenia * Brewery Laško * Bevog brewery * Human fish South Africa * Birkenhead * Old Cape Ale Brewing Company * SAB * Mitchell’s Breweries * Brewers &Union * Jack Black * Boston Brewery * Darling Brew * Napier Brewery * Lakeside Beerworks * Valley Brewery Spain * Compañía Cervecera de Canarias * DAMM * Estrella Galicia Sri Lanka * Lion Brewery Sweden * Kopparbergs * Krönleins Brewery Switzerland T Taiwan * Taiwan Beer Thailand * Boon Rawd * Singha Trinidad and Tobago * Carib Brewery Limited Turkey * Efes Pilsener * Bomonti * Skol * Marmara U Ukraine United Kingdom * See United Kingdom breweries United States of America * See United States breweries by state Uruguay V Venezuela *Cerveceria Polar *Cerveceria Regional Vietnam W Wales * See United Kingdom breweries X Y Z 03